


Années Folles

by wali21



Series: AELDWS 2020 [1]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: 1920s, Angst, Arthur/Eames Last Drabble Writer Standing, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25289764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wali21/pseuds/wali21
Summary: False fronts. Closed doors.
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception)
Series: AELDWS 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832125
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Années Folles

**Author's Note:**

> AELDWS 2020 - Week 1  
> Prompt: No backsies  
> Genre: Historical  
> Word Count: up to 150
> 
> Big thanks to [Ann](https://archiveofourown.org/users/capt_ann) for betaing!

Dark. Smoky jazz filtering in from all sides. Effervescent champagne glasses clinking together. 

Eames dances in a beautiful slip gown with fringes, sparkles shining while he twirls around, reflecting off the chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. He smiles wide, tinkling laughter spreading throughout the room. 

Everything is going well. 

Except. 

There in the corner. A little girl. A little boy. And her.

The little girl cries "no backsies" tagging the boy. The boy and the woman run after her laughing, disappearing into the darkness like vanishing smoke. 

Arthur there on his knees, head in his hands. 

Muffling his sobs. 

Eames strides over in T-strap shoes, bending down to Arthur. Wrapping himself around his darling. 

Letting him pour out his grief. 

“Hush, love, I’ve got you.”

Eames thinks Arthur never should have taken this job. Not so soon. After everything. 

All he can do is hold him tightly and love him.


End file.
